You are the One
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: AU. A spin-off from 'The Only and Only.' All KiddxLaw one-shots.
1. The Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

**For those who have never read The One and Only, you won't miss much. For those who have read it and thought there wasn't much KiddxLaw scenes, this is the place where you can read it.  
><strong>

The Law's Clinic was busy with five or six patients waiting for their checkup when a man burst into the building Law called 'home'. All of the patients turned and stared at the man covered in engine oil. Some fumbled with their purses to get a handkerchief so they could relieve themselves from the fresh reek of oil. When the man finally was able to calm down to speak, Law peered out from his office.

"What happened?"

"Our boss-his arm got caught in the machine!" The man broke into sobs, "It's bleeding really badly!"

Law imagined how gruesome the arm might look like. Depending on the machine, the results were different, but he imagined the arm barely hanging by the tendons. That way, it motivated him to perform the surgery.

"Did you bring the patient?"

"Y-Yes, we did!"

"You did?" Law gawked. He didn't expect the answer. He doubted that the wound was serious. "Alright, bring him over." The man nodded and ran out of the front door. Seconds later, the bleeding patient wobbled in with two of his comrades supporting him. The man was tall, so he towered over his little subordinates. His skin was deathly white from the loss of blood. His lips were an eerie bright color, but Law saw that it was because of the red lipstick. He was clothed in a dark brown leather jacket, tall black boots, spiky bracelets, and ropes of chains. Law flicked his eyes to the arms, wondering which one was injured. That disappointed him. Apparently, the man was over exaggerating, but Law did smell the metallic scent of blood.

The injured man raised his head and glared at Law. The doctor could only compare those eyes to a lion without teeth because on how easily he could see the pain reflecting through them.

"You're the doctor?" The man growled.

"You're a punk rocker?"

"No, engineer." The man managed to spat out before he winced in pain.

Law sighed and threw his thumb over his shoulder, "Bring him to the emergency room. There's a bed, so tell him to lie down." The comrades grinned with delight and urged their 'boss' to walk. By the looks of their style, the three were from the Western side of the country-meaning they were from the town where handyman thrived. This also meant they happened to have only pennies in their wallets.

The doctor slipped on a large, loose surgeon's outfit. He pulled off his fluffy hat and tied on a white plastic bandana to save his black hair from blood. After he dipped his hands in a bowl of antibacterial liquid, he stepped up to the injured man. The two comrades were removing all of the gaudy metal bracelets and chains, so they could pull up the man's sleeve. When the arm was revealed, the skin was just as white as paper. Maybe this was the man's natural skin color.

On the arm, there was a large cut all down it, but it wasn't that deep. Just a few stitches and it would close up. It was just that the cut happened to go through a vein which was why the men thought it was serious.

Law glanced at the comrades and pointed them the door with his eyes, "Thanks for bringing him here. I'll do the rest, so you guys can wait at the hallway. Don't worry, it's not that serious." The two shaking bodies suddenly relaxed at the reassuring voice. They bowed and quickly left the surgery room.

The doctor snapped on his gloves and grabbed a small tray with needles, strings, and scissors. That was all he needed probably.

Law scrutinized the man and grimaced at the man's head, "Oh my god, what did you do to your head? You're bleeding all over the place."

"That's my hair idiot."

This was how Law and Kidd met.


	2. A Strange Effort

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Kidd rubbed his hand over his left arm. It was the place where the raccoon-eyed doctor stitched up the wound. He bent his elbow, watching the muscle twitch and pulse along with the movement. He then straightened his arm to see everything smooth out. The doctor, Trafalgar Law, told him that the wound would take three weeks to heal, and during those weeks it would feel uncomfortable moving it around. _Two weeks_ had passed and along with not hurting anymore, it felt as if there was no wound in the first place.

That enraged Kidd.

This meant that there was no more reason to meet the raccoon doctor anymore. Sure, the doctor called him Poor (rooster, volcano, jester, punk rocker, etc...) and acted in such a boisterous manner, but that strange demeanor attracted Kidd. Never had anyone attracted him like this before. He wanted to be closer to the man, but he didn't know how. He sucked when it came to relationships. Eighty percent of his past failing dates were because of his lack of affection.

He glanced at his arm again and then an idea flashed through his mind. The reason he was able to meet Law was because he got injured. If he got injured again, then he would be able to visit him again. For a man who only could think mechanically, this was the greatest he could think of. He thought it killed two birds with one stone: he was able to meet him without being all too suspicious and there was an intimate feeling when they were together.

Without looking, he reached into his tool bag and randomly selected a screwdriver. He brushed his thumb over the tip to feel how sharp it was. It wasn't that sharp, but if he angled it at the right spot and added a good amount of pressure...

He felt like a masochist.

Kidd shook the thought off, and pulled up his sleeve once more. He raised his hand that had the screwdriver and thrust it down. He winced slightly at the quick sting of the tool, and then the dull, throbbing pain came right after. He peered at the arm and a smile crept on his face. There was an exact long jagged shaped wound. It started to bleed like little red beads along the crevice of the cut.

Quickly, he pulled down the sleeve and squeezed his arm a little to let the blood smear into his shirt. When there was a thin line appearing like ink on a stain, he got up to get his keys for his motorcycle. He stopped in midway to retrieve an invention he made a while back. He wanted to show what he had created to Law, so he hoped the doctor would be amazed. As he reached for the door with an eager, upbeat humming in his heart, he felt slightly ashamed for feeling glad he hurt himself.

The drive up to the pretty Victorian homes didn't take long. By the time he was near the Law's Clinic, the pain on his arm was throbbing loudly in his ears like drums. He pushed away the tall gates and stormed into the home. There were only two patients today and it was an elderly couple. When they saw the intimidating figure of Kidd, they focused their eyes on a spot on the floor.

"Hey, you incompetent doctor! Because you _suck_ at stitching, the wound reopened!" Kidd shouted from the front door. To prove it, he pulled up his sleeve to show the bloody right arm. At this, the couple cowered and shielded their eyes with their hands.

When Law peered from the office with that same, saucy expression, it brought hearts fluttering in Kidd's chest. Law glared at the wound on the arm and then shot that menacing glare at Kidd.

"Wrong arm you fool!"

-.-.-

Even though his plan failed, Law still brought Kidd in and stitched the wound shut. The engineer was also able to show Law his invention. To his disbelief, the doctor was unbelievably surprised. He awed and played around with the gadget like a brand new toy. This made Kidd love Law even more.

The wound healed within a week, so Kidd decided to think of another plan to visit Law. Next time, he was going to use pincers.


	3. Found Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Five accidentals and nine purposeful injuries.

Kidd found out that trying to make a purposeful injury and make it look like it was done on accident was hard. He brought his close friend who knew a few things about knives to cut in a way to look like 'he slipped and fell on a knife' kind of wound. Kidd felt embarrassed when he had told his ally to cut him, and his friend made a strange, worried look.

He swore that he was not trying to become a masochist.

-.-.-

Law tugged tightly on the bandage, earning a painful grunt from Kidd. The engineer noticed there was a hard expression written all over the doctor's face. This wasn't the face Kidd was used to seeing. He should have stuck it with the 'cutting his arm with pincers' instead of 'accidentally' burning himself with the wielding iron. Kidd grunted again because Law pulled harder, coiling the taut bandage tighter around his upper arm.

When the doctor cut the wrapped bandage and made a tiny bow, he quietly sighed.

"Hey, enough of this."

"Huh?"

Law pointed to the arm, "This. I know you're purposely hurting yourself. I'm not an idiot."

Kidd's mouth parted slightly to say something, but nothing came out. So he bent his head down and mumbled a tiny sorry.

"Well, if you have this kind of kink, then I won't stop you-"

"I am not a masochist!" Kidd yelled. He was surprised at the loudness of his voice, and Law looked equally surprised.

The doctor turned away for a second to stash away the bandages. When he turned back to face the engineer, the dark bags under the man's eyes looked darker and heavier. "You know, you can just come anytime. It's not like you _have_ to hurt yourself to come here."

Kidd's eyes widened at Law's generous comment. A smile formed on the engineer's face.

"I-I can come anytime?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Law snapped tersely.

"You sure?" Kidd brushed his hand across the bandage and he quickly regretted it. Even though Law cleaned and tended the wound, it still burned.

Law frowned, "Your brain is as small as a rooster."

Kidd's heart was fuzzy. Law never showed this kind of kindness to anyone before. He had a strange way of showing it though.

Still, Kidd felt special.


	4. Your Type is

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Kidd remained in his workshop for the whole afternoon. He hadn't touched any metal objects or tools. He sat on his work chair and leaned his upper body on a table, like a student arduously working on homework. He was thinking, but not for new ideas. He was thinking of a good question to ask Law. It had to be something that could continue the conversation, and at the same time snag ideas on Law's love interest. However, he didn't want to sound like a pervert, so it had to be subtle. Then again, he didn't want to sound too random: Law was smart, so he might see through his lame attempts. Finally, after six hours of thinking, he thought of a great question.

Since he used up a great amount of thinking and time, it caused a massive headache afterwards. The following day, when the pain in his head cleared, he drove over to Law's. He didn't bring any inventions today because he had shown literally everything he had made (and there wasn't much in the first place).

Upon the sight of Law, Kidd became rigid. Today, the doctor wore tight black long sleeved shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a jacket tied up around his hips. It was casual, and Kidd liked it. He looked at himself and he realized he forgot to change out of his working outfit. He was covered in grime, oil, and dirt.

Law didn't seem to mind about it. The doctor was actually smiling today, "Hey, good timing. I'm taking a break right now. I brewed some tea, so do you want some?"

"Uh, uh sure." Kidd stammered. Law smirked and gestured Kidd to come and follow. The engineer obliged and followed him into the dining room. This was the first time for Kidd to see Law's house. The only place he had ever been to was the doctor's office, so he felt special again. Sadly, he also felt like he didn't belong. The room was clean and had an elegant rich feel. When Law pointed to the chair where Kidd could sit down, he started to worry if the seat might get covered in oil.

Law chuckled, and he seemed to read Kidd's thoughts. "You can sit down. I don't care if it gets dirty. I never liked that furniture."

Kidd let out a low mumble and sat down. Soon after, Law handed him a fancy china cup filled with some kind of pungent scenting tea. Kidd blew on it to cool the surface and took a sip. At first it tasted sweet and it went down smoothly down his throat, but there was a biting bitter aftertaste. Kidd decided he liked it.

"Hm, it's good."

"Yeah? It better be good because I paid thirty-five hundred Beli." (Equivalent to thirty five dollars in US currency) Kidd was inwardly glad he didn't criticize it. It seemed like it didn't matter because when Law drank it he frowned. "I think I got ripped off. Gah, I'm never buying this again."

Kidd snickered and took another sip. When Law calmed down and slurped the tea with mild indignation, he took a deep breath before asking _the_ question.

"Law, uh, what's your type?"

"Me? Type A."

Kidd looked like he was slapped in the face before he realized what the answer meant. "No, not blood type, the type of person you like!"

Law peered up from the cup, "What about you?"

"Huh? ...uh, Type B?"

"I know your blood type, you fool!" Law snapped, nearly tilting the teacup over, "I'm asking the same question you're asking!"

"I asked first!"

"I won't say it until you say it."

"Tch," Kidd clicked his tongue noisily and fell into silence. This wasn't going along as easy as he thought, but that was life. Now, he had to create a good answer quick, so he wouldn't get a headache again. "I...I uh like people who are nice, but they aren't good at showing it. I want the person who can talk with me for hours until he has dark bags under his eyes...I prefer people who are shorter than me-and skinny too. Not too skinny, but a good skinny. I also like people who have black hair and dark skin." Kidd took a breath and cast a quick glance toward Law's to see if there was any reaction.

"Hou, you're quite specific with your type." Law frowned, obviously not getting the hint.

Kidd hastily brushed the sweat off his brows. The room suddenly felt hot, and he felt like he had just run a mile. That subtle confession nearly knocked Kidd out. "Uh...so, what type of person will you go out with?"

Suddenly, Law raised three fingers, "Three things. My mate needs to be smart, my mate needs to be rich, and my mate needs to be socially acceptable as handsome."

Kidd stammered at the sudden gigantic hurdles that were suddenly placed before him. "'M-Mate' means that you go either way right?"

"Dude or chick, I don't care. If they have all of the three main points, I will go out with them."

"What's the 'socially acceptable as handsome'?"

Law tapped the edge of his teacup, "I want to go out with someone who _everybody_ thinks 'Oh my god, that mate's hot!' and then I'm like, 'Well ha ha suckers, but the hot mate is mine.'"

A new layer of sweat covered Kidd's body, "D-Do you think I'm qualified?"

"Hmmm..." Law raised one eye, "Sorry Poor, but you're _poor_."

"I'm not poor!"

"Will you be able to buy me dresses, gowns, bags, wallets, wristwatches, cruise trips, holiday trips, and vacations to a different island eh?" Kidd moved his closed lips, but didn't utter a word. "See? You can't, so you're poor." Law leaned back against his seat, "When I marry, I want to play for the rest of my life. That's why I need a mate who will do that for me."

Kidd nodded and feebly drank the rest of his tea.

"Want seconds?"

"N-Nah, I'm fine. I actually have to leave."

"Aw, really?" Law looked disappointed, but to Kidd's eyes it looked like he was sarcastic. "Well, I'll see you next time...You're visit next time right?"

"Y-Yeah." Kidd replied as he stood up to leave. He was surprised to hear Law's footsteps follow him to the front door. When he took a look over his shoulder, the doctor stood by the doorway. He was waving, so Kidd waved him back.

On the drive home, his mind was deep in thought.

Law wanted someone who was rich, smart, and socially acceptable as handsome. The doctor only discarded him for being poor. So this meant that Kidd was smart and 'socially acceptable as handsome.' That brightened and raised his pride a bit. He cut the engine on his motorcycle and rushed into his workshop. He snapped on his leather working gloves and spread out all of the necessary equipment needed for a large project.

All he needed to do was become rich, and he was going to become one.

**Side Note: In this AU, when the universe existed, so did same sex marriage. **

**Also, it was normal for men to wear dresses and women to wear men clothes.**


	5. The Man with Three Attractive Traits

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

The doctor dreamed of marrying a man who was wealthy, intelligent, and socially accepted as handsome. Sadly, Kidd was poor (middle class actually) and trying to support Law (if they ever get married) was going to be hard, unless he created something lucrative fast. So until he made something that people would want to buy, he stayed at his workshop. He swore an oath to never visit Law until he made something productive.

That oath was broken just a week after he had sworn.

Kidd was welding bits of scrap metal together when he heard a shout. He shut off the machine with a flick of the switch, and the whirling sound quieted down to a mere hum. Kidd pulled off the bulky mask and brushed his vibrant red hair back. Feeling moody from the sudden interruption, Kidd stormed to the workshop door and flung it open.

His close friend was at the door. Everyone who knew him called him Killer because of his occupation: a butcher. His preceding father was also nicknamed 'Killer', and when 'Killer Jr.' got the job, the name was passed down to him also. His pale blond hair was as messy as a mound of hay, and he was as skinny as a skeleton. No matter what day it was, Killer always had two large knives strapped on the sides of his hip. Today, it seemed, Killer was in such a hurry that he forgot to clean the knives.

Kidd grimaced at the blood and fur covered knives and focused hard on the blood spot on Killer's cheek.

"What! Didn't I tell you I'm kind of busy-"

"Law's got a new patient!"

The engineer had told the butcher about his recent love interest. So on some occasions, Killer peeked (spied) on Law to see what kind of patients he conversed with. Kidd didn't understand the urgency in Killer's tone.

"So? Don't his patients usually go home after a checkup?"

"That's the problem! That patient is staying at Law's!"

Kidd felt like something shattered in a thousand pieces. There was a fearful undertone in the butcher's eyes, and Kidd realized there was more to it.

"A-And...?"

"Law's talking to him the whole time, and the doctor's all smiling and stuff!"

"...w-what does the patient look like...?"

"Oh that's the worst part."

"He or she?"

"He." That really didn't matter, but hearing that his competitor was the same gender, it fueled Kidd's jealousy.

"Is he rich?"

"Yeah, he came from Rogue Town on the shiniest black car I've ever seen-and the man had someone else drive for him!"

"D-Does he look smart?"

"Law was talking in doctor language and the dude understood everything."

"...W-What about 'socially acceptable as handsome'?"

Killer frowned and lowered his shoulders. He sighed-to Kidd's utter horror-pleasantly, "He's _really_ hot."

"Watch my workshop." Kidd handed the wielding mask and bolted to his motorcycle. He didn't look at how fast he was driving because all he could think about Law-and how the doctor was slipping off his fingers. As his motorcycle drove up the hill, he saw the car Killer had mentioned earlier. It was shining like a diamond under the spotlight. He skidded to a halt, creating massive tire marks on the asphalt, and leapt off the bike. He threw the gates open and clashed them closed as he stormed into Law's Clinic.

When he stormed in, a man in a crisp clean suit stood at the doorway. This was probably the chauffeur. The man gave a humble bow, and Kidd unconsciously bowed also. He felt crushed that his status seemed lower than the man before him.

"Where's your..." Kidd didn't know how to phrase it, but the man seemed to understand.

"He went to the door over there. He is talking to the doctor of this clinic." The man pointed his white gloved hand to Law's office. Kidd thanked the man, although he knew quite well where Law's office was, and stomped down the hall.

When he swung the doors open, there were only two people in the office. One was Law and the other, Kidd snarled at the sight, was the patient. The patient's back was towards Kidd, but because of the sudden loud sound, the man turned.

The patient was either between his early thirties or late twenties, so he was older than Law or Kidd. The man had sea foam green hair that brushed down his head like tall grass bent from strong winds. The man's skin was light, but a faint darker than Kidd's. The three golden earrings that winked back mockingly at Kidd made the man have a dangerous beauty. Kidd held his breath because Killer was right; the man was indeed _very_ hot (but not as hot as Law). The one thing that bothered him was the man's expression. The eyes were looking toward him, but there was no reflection. He also had a small smile that blanketed his sadness.

Law was in a place where Kidd could clearly see him. There was a look in Law's eyes that crushed him much deeper than what he had experienced with the chauffeur. It was as if the eyes were telling him to leave the room because he wasn't wanted.

"Hello, and you are?" The patient asked in a subdued voice.

"Uh, nothing. I guess he came here because he thought I was alone." Law quickly replied in a terse voice. All Kidd could hear in the voice was suppressed anger. The doctor rose out of his seat and outstretched his arms out so that he could push Kidd out.

"Hey, wait Law-!"

"Get out." Law ordered in a flat voice. Kidd froze at Law's extreme coldness and lowered his head. It didn't require any strength to push the engineer out. Law shot a glare, reminding Kidd to not enter the room, and closed the door shut. Kidd was crushed to a piece of scrap metal that no engineer wanted to use. He trudged down the hall like a dog that had lost a battle with another canine. The chauffeur was still standing by the door, but Kidd did not raise his head to see what expression he had. He probably shouldn't because he felt like punching anything that mocked at him.

The drove back home was the same as when he drove to, except that he didn't care if he was thrown off the motorcycle and was seriously injured. Law wouldn't care because he was so excited to have such a great man living with him. Maybe they were going to go out to some ten star restaurant-if the patient's illness wasn't that severe.

Killer was right where he left him, standing by the door with the helmet in his hands. Once their eyes met, the butcher made sure to not utter a word that related to doctors.

"Um...did you see the car?"

Killer received a nasty punch in the jaw.

-.-.-

It was late afternoon when Kidd heard another shout from outside. He really, really wasn't in the mood to answer. He already punched Killer and nearly broke the poor man's jaw, so on top of anger he felt ashamed. So he ignored it.

When he heard the shout again, he stopped whatever he was doing because it was Law's voice.

"Kidd! You better open this door, or I'll kick this door down!" Kidd scrambled to shut the machine off. He threw his wielding mask off and it fell with a loud clatter, and it rolled a few rotations before it rocked like a baby cradle. He roughly pulled of the cowhide reeking gloves, and brushed his hands on his oil stained pants. By the time he reached for the door, Law was already kicking at the door.

"What is your problem? You can't barge into the office like that!" was the first thing that Law shouted at the sight of Kidd. "You almost scared my best patient away!" Kidd had a hundred things to shout back at Law, but his mouth was tied down by anger and heartbreak. Law saw that something was wrong with the engineer. The man was usually monstrously active, but now his stance was bovine. Seeing Kidd holding his anger, but his face looked like he was ready to rip and tear anyone but Law, inflamed Law. "Are you listening to me?" Kidd still didn't move from his spot. "You are so-!" Law furiously scratched at his hair. If Kidd wasn't smothered in these feelings, he would have thought Law looked cute doing that.

Finally, Law grabbed a fistful of Kidd's gasoline oil covered shirt, "Come here you brute!" Kidd thought he was going to get slapped or hit across the face, and he was getting ready for it. For a skinny little man, Law had strength, so Kidd hardened his face to cushion any punch. He was pulled forward-and his lips landed perfectly on Law's. Kidd widened his eyes, and all of the disgusting feelings he had earlier was blown away.

It was a quick kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. When Law drew away, he was still glaring at Kidd.

"Can you talk now?"

"Uh-"

"Thank you for proving my fact that you're a brute."

"Y-You kissed me."

Law frowned, "Of course I did Rooster. Why would I not kiss you?"

This made Kidd see spring-for a brief moment. It was his turn to turn mad. "Then why'd you kick me out of the office for?"

"Because you'll confuse everything!" Law waved his hands around, "I had it all according to plan, and if you come in all mad-and yeah I saw you mad, don't deny it-it'll mess up everything!"

"I _was_ mad because Killer told me that you were talking to the patient all happy-!"

"That's my job! No one wants a pissed off doctor! Plus, I really needed to make my voice happy because the patient can't see!"

Kidd lowered his voice, "The man's blind?" It all made sense why the man's eyes looked eerie.

"Yeah, but that's not important." Law crossed his arms, "You better be thankful."

Kidd snarled, "For what?"

"For giving you a chance to get rich, you fool!" Law poked Kidd hard in the ribs, "Didn't the man look familiar-or were you too cooped up in that shack to not realize?" Kidd tried to remember the man's face, but it was all so quick that he forgot. Law sighed at the blank expression and breathed out every word so Kidd would understand, "He's Zoro Roronoa, the owner of the Wado Corporation. Ring a bell?"

Kidd sucked in a breath and turned very pale. Only a dead man didn't know. Now he wanted to know what Law meant about him getting rich.

"I made an offer with Mr. Roronoa that I can lower his hospital bills if he buys any of your inventions." Law's expression suddenly hardened, "So light your butt on fire and make something! You better get rich and make me the happiest married man in the world!"

When Kidd realized the last statement was a proposal, his face went as red as his hair. Law went red in the face also, so he turned away puffing his cheeks.

"You're so slow."

"Sorry..." Kidd scratched at his hair, "Uh..."

"What?"

"Can you kiss me again?"

Law pulled up a smug grin, "Next time, but you know you can kiss me any time you want now." The doctor headed off to leave, but Kidd caught him by the arm and kissed him again.


	6. Stress Relief

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

The day was ending and all of the stores were closing in the Western side of Syrup village. Kidd was one of the last to close tonight because he was busy wielding up the second to the last piece of metal together. All he needed was to attach a few more things and then the outer shell of his invention was complete. His boyfriend, Law, was getting impatient because it was taking so long, but still Kidd took his time.

He was about to wield in another piece when he heard several knocks on the workshop garage door. Kidd removed the helmet, shut off the wielding machine, and opened the side door. His buddies, Killer, Heat, and Wire, were standing by the door.

"Hey Kidd! We're all heading to the Pub downtown for some drinks! Do you want to come?"

"That's great, but I'm saving up some money-"

"We know it's for your boyfriend Kidd. Don't worry, we'll treat you!" The word 'treat' sounded very magical to Kidd's ears.

"Wait here, I need to wash my hands."

The three grinned, "Got it boss." Kidd rushed past his workshop and into his living area. It was a jumble mess of furniture and random stuff he called it home. He kicked shirts, pants, and plates as he trudged to the bathroom to clean his grimy hands. He lathered and rinsed and his hands didn't smell like gasoline anymore.

He stepped into the lake of random objects when he heard a Den-Den Mushi ringing. He cursed and threw random objects in the air to find the tiny creature. He was able to find in just in time before the line hung up.

Good thing he did because it was someone who hated people not picking up the phone fast enough.

"You're late!" The Den-Den Mushi with Law's voice screamed at the top of its lungs.

Kidd pressed his ears in time to dull out the scream. When his boyfriend settled down, he asked, "Um...are you alright? You sound pissed-"

"You!"

"Y-yes?"

"Come to my house right now."

"B-but I-I was planning to go to a-"

"Kidd, now."

"But...pub-"

"Now."

"Okay."

And the line went dead. Kidd sighed in defeat and put the Den-Den Mushi on a pile of CDs. His feet pushed past the junk and returned to the workshop where his friends were waiting.

"...did you hear?"

"Yeah." Killer scratched his head, "So...I guess you can't go?"

"...sorry."

"It's okay."

"He sounded pissed."

"Yeah..."

"Good luck getting his mood up again."

"Thanks." Kidd grumbled and opened his garage to retrieve his motorcycle. He waved to his friends who headed to the town where the lights were always on. Kidd imagined the drinks, the laughter, and the pretty girls, but all were erased because his Law was pissed.

-.-.-

Before he could knock, the door opened. Kidd backed away from sudden instinct because of the killing aura smothering his boyfriend. Law glared at him with such menace, Kidd felt like he was to blame.

"Uh...Law?"

Law didn't answer but grabbed Kidd by the hand and pulled him inside. He kept pulling, so Kidd just loosened up and allowed the doctor to drag him wherever he pleased.

They ended up in the lounging room with the grand piano, the comfy couches, and the large dining table. Tonight, for some reason, the couch and the tables were shoved, nearly hugging against the walls, so there was a wide empty space.

Kidd thought it was weird. It got weirder when Law went to the large Den-Den Mushi and it started to sing classical music. Law stepped up, and with that murdering glare permanently stuck on his handsome face, he drew out his arms in front of Kidd.

"What is this?" Kidd asked.

"Can't you see I'm asking for a dance, moron?" Law spat, "Hurry up and take my hand."

"I," Kidd never danced before, but he knew he wasn't going to like it, "I don't want to."

"Dancing relieves my stress." Law answered curtly, "If you don't help, I'll be pissed the rest of the night."

Kidd was starting to really hate dancing, but gave in. "Okay." He was feeling pathetic of always losing against Law's wishes. He brought out his hands to ape Law. The doctor didn't look impressed.

"Well? Are you going to hold me or what?"

"I-I get to hold you?"

"You don't know how to dance huh?"

Kidd scowled to hide the blush. "Then show me!"

"I will." Law snarled. He grabbed Kidd's hand and stuck one on his hip. The other he kept in his hand. Kidd's face went scarlet because his hand shaped perfectly around Law's hip. Law scooted close to Kidd. They remained standing there for a second and already Kidd was getting nervous.

"Um...are we going to move?"

"Hush! I'm waiting for the right beat-okay, move!" Law shoved Kidd's large body so his legs could start moving. Kidd tripped and stumbled, so Law jerked him around until the engineer finally got the rhythm moving. Finally, Kidd was able to lead Law into the dance.

The track moved to a slower song, so Kidd's feet movements delayed slightly.

"Hm, you're getting it. See, even a rooster can do it."

"Thanks...um," Kidd coughed, trying to avoid Law's scowl, "What's bothering you?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Uh...yeah."

"It's going to be long."

"I don't care." He was already content to have his hand on Law's hip.

Law narrowed his eyes and glowered at a spot on the floor, "Zoro's fiancé."

"Huh...? Wait, he had a fiancé?"

"Yeah." Law frowned, "He came home saying that he called off the engagement."

"Whoa whoa." Kidd panicked. He just heard that Law's new blind patient Zoro had a fiancé. He felt so late with news. "How long was he engaged?"

"Just a few months. This is his second engagement he's called off."

"Law, why do you never tell me this?"

"Because it's not important." Kidd didn't really like how easy and blatant Law's answer was, but it made sense. "What I'm pissed off was the reason." Kidd merely nodded, urging his boyfriend to continue. "All the fiancé and his mom wanted was the money."

"Well...um...that's kind of typical."

"What?" Law snapped and he glared up at Kidd, "You think people marry just for money?"

"I was just saying what the majority thinks..."

"I don't, and Zoro doesn't either." Law continued, "Will you marry for money?"

"I love you Law."

"...thanks." Law managed to say after the stammering. "That man, but I hate his mother more! You know why? Because she ordered Zoro not to touch her son-he wasn't even allowed to touch his face to feel what he looked like!"

"Huh?" Kidd felt confused. He remembered the awkward but strange experience when Zoro touched his face. He blushed a little when he also recalled Zoro's compliments: the man liked his facial structure. "Why didn't the mom allow Zoro to touch his ex-fiancé's face?"

"Because he's a rapist." Law spat the remaining anger into one word. Kidd let out a silent ahh. "Zoro overheard them talking about inheritance, money, and other blah blahs, so he called it off...and..."

"Hm?"

Law's voice came out small, "-and he told me he never want to marry again." Law sighed and the arm that held Kidd's shoulder became limp, "But he's all depressed now, and I tried everything...but he's still bummed out. What should I do Kidd?" The doctor peered up into Kidd's face, and finally the anger was wiped off his handsome face.

Kidd blushed and he stammered, trying to think of something creative, "Um...w-what about the man?"

"What man?"

"The man who M-Mr. Roronoa liked. He might cheer him up."

Law raised an eyebrow, "Kidd, Zoro raped him. Do you think that guy would _cheerfully_ come all the way here?"

"We can try..."

"No...but you gave me a good idea for once." Law slipped out from Kidd's grip and danced over to the large Den-Den Mushi. He pressed its tummy, and the creature went to sleep. The classical music stopped, and silence once again returned into the lounging room.

Kidd squeezed the hand that held Law's hip. He stuffed it into his coat pocket to keep the warmth.

"Um Law...did the dance help?"

Law gave Kidd a deadpanned look, "...What?"

"The dance? You said it relieves your stress."

"Oh, dance. Sorry Kidd, but I lied about the whole stress bit. I just wanted to dance with you, and I knew you wouldn't if I didn't lie." Law pointed to the couches, "Can you put those back?"

Kidd stood there like a badly drawn stick person. Sometimes he wondered why he was manipulated this easily. The engineer's face remained a darker shade of red as he helped Law out setting the tables and couches back where they belonged.

Next time though, when he learned some dance lessons, he was going to ask Law to dance like a good boyfriend.


End file.
